1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a circular polarization antenna, and more particularly, relates to a circular polarization antenna with high antenna gain.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to wireless data communications, antennas play an important role for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves. Usually, the antennas should be provided with omni-directional radiation patterns in the azimuth direction, and null patterns in the top direction. Therefore, a rod-like antenna, such as a dipole antenna, is considered to be suitable for transmitting and receiving vertically polarized waves and thus is widely applied to communication devices nowadays.
In a wireless communication system, data signals may be reflected from many surrounding objects so that the reflected waves may combine with the data signals in a constructive or destructive manner. Though the dipole antenna can be employed to receive and transmit the vertically polarized waves, multi-path interference, diffraction or reflection occurring in the surroundings may change the vertically polarized waves in phase for long-distance communications. Even worse, data signals may be altered from the vertically polarized waves to horizontally polarized waves that can not be received by the dipole antenna thereby causing data loss. Thus, there is a need to provide an antenna that can process the vertically polarized waves and the horizontally polarized waves as well.